Coalition of Ordered Governments Army
The Coalition of Ordered Governments Army or the COG ArmyGears of War: Barren was the main branch of the COG Armed forces and the primary basis for the authoritarian COG society.Gears of War: Aspho Fields The COG army was formed prior to the Pendulum Wars,Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty and was the main fighting force against the Union of Independent Republics army during the conflict. Due to the COG's stance on the military and the society centered around it, the war went on for 79 years until the Navy and Air Corps were left deprived of both funding and attention from the COG Defense Select Committee. This went on until Mjr. Victor Hoffman's commandos stormed Aspho Point and turned the tide of the war by stealing the Hammer of Dawn technology. Even though some individuals, such as Adam Fenix and Col. Kimberley Anders, encourage the expansion of unconventional groups such as the Commandos, Gears were the one that stood against the Locust Horde in the post-E-Day Sera. History Pre E-Day and the Pendulum Wars The COG army was the main branch of the COG Armed forces. In Coalition society, the army was the focal point, with the Navy and Air Corps being created mainly to transport the army's military equipment. With the COG Army supported by vassal nations, non-militants, and volunteers from the Pesang, the COG army fought in battles across Sarfuth, the South Islands, and the Ostri Republic.Gears of War: The Quickening Locust War With the COG Army drawing down from the Pendulum Wars, the COG was not prepared for the emergence of the Locust threat on E-day. The COG counterattack failed to defeat the Locust. By the end of the campaign, the Locust held large areas of the surface and the COG was in full retreat towards Jacinto. The Army fought in the invaded cities and rescued as many civilians as possible before the COG deployed the Hammer of Dawn and scorched the surface of Sera in an attempt to destroy the Locust Horde. While the Locust on the surface were killed, those in the tunnels below the surface were unharmed and the Horde soon returned. Sometime after E-Day, the COG Army participated in the unsuccessful defense of Landown, during the Winter of Sorrow, and in the tenth year of the war, the Army was forced from the capital of Ephyra. At the same time, the COG suffered the loss of its leading scientist, Adam Fenix, at the hands of General RAAM, while the Army lost one of its most decorated soldiers, Marcus Fenix, who was imprisoned for desertion after attempting unsuccessfully to rescue his father. With many hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of battle-hardened Gears killed throughout the conflict, the COG was forced to recruit the old, the young, the sick, Stranded, and convicts. In the 15th year of the war, the Coalition deployed the Lightmass Bomb, based on intelligence on the Locust tunnels gained through data gathered at the Fenix estate. This caused substantial, but not fatal, casualties for the Locust Horde. Also, the recently released Marcus Fenix and Delta Squad killed General RAAM, the Horde’s military leader. Soon the Locust returned, and sank the cities of Tollen and Montevado using the Rift Worm, which had been awakened by the Lightmass bomb’s detonation. In response, the Coalition Army launched Operation: Hollow Storm. During the operation, the Hollow, the Locust’s main settlement, was breached despite heavy Coalition casualties. The Locust sank Ilima using the Rift Worm shortly before the Worm met its demise at the hands, or chainsaw bayonets, of Delta Squad. Shortly after the Rift Worm's demise, Nexus, the Locust capital, was located and invaded. Delta Squad confronted the Locust Queen and eliminated Skorge, the Locust Horde’s new military commander. The Army then defended Jacinto until it could be evacuated and sunk in an effort to flood the Hollow and end the Locust War once and for all. Delta Squad succeeded in sinking Jacinto using the Hammer of Dawn to detonate a Lambent Brumak and the Hollow was flooded, drowning a majority of the Locust Horde, but, while this was a major victory, the army suffered massive casualties during the Assault on Landown and the attack on the Hollow and Nexus. Following the sinking of Jacinto, the army defended Port Farrall from Locust survivors and later fought in the Stranded Insurgency. Eventually, a new threat arose that ended the insurgency: the Lambent Pandemic and the army was forced to defend the COG from a new, even worse threat that was constantly evolving. Approximately 2 years after the sinking of Jacinto, the Coalition Army fragmented following the attack of the Lambent.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF5rsJAqPQQ&feature=player_embedded The remnants defended the human settlements of the fragmented COG. Later, led by Delta Squad and teaming up with the Gorasni, the remnants of the army fought in the Second Battle of Azura and held off the Locust and Lambent long enough for Adam Fenix to detonate a weapon that destroys the Locust and the Lambent. Reformed The Coalition alongside its armed forces was reformed into a militia after the Locust War and the Lambent invasion. Notable Militiamen included Delmont Walker and the son of Legendary war hero Marcus Fenix, James Dominic Fenix.Game Informer: Exclusive Reveal: Meet The New Cast Of Gears Of War 4 Infantry .|230px]] The Infantry was the backbone of the COG Army, Gears soldiers mostly came from Tyrus, South Islands,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant and Kashkur.Gears of War: Anvil Gate The Gears, were the standard frontline troops, while the recently introduced Commandos, or the Special Tactics Group, who were the behind-enemy-lines special forces troops during the Pendulum Wars. Gears soldiers were also trained in amphibious combat and as paratroopers. Known Infantry Units *Catering CorpsGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 90 *4th Ephyra Light Infantry **Bravo Company *4th Infantry Division *5th Kaian Grenadiers *6th Brigade *9th DivisionGears of War 3 Promo *25th Sherrith Cavalry *26th Royal Tyran infantry **A Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry **C Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry ***Howerd Company ***Timgad Company ****Connaught Platoon *81st "Brash" Brigade *501st Legion *Alpha Company *Chevron Company *Connaught Company *Duke of Tollen's Regiment *Echo Company *Onyx Guard *Pesanga Brigade of Rifles *Prince Ozore's Artillery **Six-POA *Sovereign's Hussars Vehicles Air Vehicles Land Vehicles Centaur Tank The Centaur tank was the COG primary all-terrain combat tank. The Centaur was designed for plowing through fields and moving up steep mountain terrain. The Centaur had thick armor to project itself from most projectile and a turret on top for engaging enemy troops. With its unique suspensions the Centaur had greater mobility and able to take sharp turns and sudden stops.Gears of War official website COG Tank The COG Tank is the secondary main combat tank, next to the Centaur. The COG Tank's chassis is rectangular, and features large tracks for stabilized movement. It also features a top-mounted machine gun nest for increased defensive and offensive purposes. Rat Bike The Rat Bike was a rapid response vehicle allowing gears to traverse a large distance within a short amount of time. Two riders can fit onto each bike allowing one to drive and one to defend. The bike has a large cannon protruding from the front. Rat Bikes were used by Delta-One during the Mission to Montevado. Armadillo The Armadillo Transport was an APC and main transport for Gears on the ground. The armadillo was designed for urban patrols and all-terrain combat. APC's where used during the Evacuation of North Gate, in which three Armadillo took part in escorting 50 trucks. Assault Derrick Assault Derricks were the main land transportation for the Gears taking part in Operation Hollow Storm. Lightly armed and armored the Assault Derrick does not stand up to Locust beasts of similar size due to its role as a transportation vehicle. The Assault Derricks that took place in Operation Hollow Storm were specially fitted with Grindlifts to allow COG Gears access to The Hollow. And some of the Assault Derricks that operated during the Stranded Insurgency were retrofitted with advanced mine flails and sensor systems to detect and acquire the positions of land mines and roadside bombs that the local Stranded were placing. Cargo Truck Cargo Trucks were the secondary main land transport for the Gears and other infantry. The vehicle is lightly armored and lightly armed, and was highly vulnerable to Locust beasts and creatures, and especially of their firepower. Its role lies in the area of transportation, designed and used to carry all kinds of different cargo including personnel, ammo, equipment and other supplies. Behemoth Behemoths are massive bulldozer vehicles used for effectively clearing debris from an area. They can use their powerful forward-mounted treads to clear away debris from areas such as a pass, road or anything else. Mammoth Mammoths are massive bridge-laying tanks used for rapidly transporting and deploying replacement bridges; so land forces can move across unstable areas. Despite large size, Mammoths are capable of rapid speed; they are also capable of moving across rivers. Mega Mech Mega Mechs, built by DB Industries, were large bipedal mechs used by the COG in during the Swarm War. Their size and strength allowed them to carry larger weapons, or even take on enemies with brute force. Minotaur Minotaurs were large flatbed trucks used by the COG in the post-Locust War era. They were sturdy vehicles used to transport both cargo and personnel. All-terrain vehicle The ATV was an all-terrain-vehicle designed and used for reconnaissance. CIC Truck The CIC Truck, or the Combat Information Center Truck, was a mobile base for the Coalition High Command. Here, High Command could effectively operate and command and control all forces to execute a mission. Silverback Though it is not exactly a vehicle, the Silverback is a small, one-manned exo-suit used for general combat, assault operations and defense purposes. The Silverback is armed with one stripped-down version of the Mulcher and a heavy rocket launcher. The Silverback is very small, built for a crew of only one operator, however it has solid armor with the exception of the back, which is completely exposed and makes the operater vulnerable from behind. The Silverbacks' weapons do pack a punch, capable of fending off a large, adult Lambent Leviathan until heavier support could arrive. Known Vehicle Units *Sherrith Cavalry *Andius Fusiliers Regiment *Prince Ozore's Artillery Ranks Known ranks used by the COG Army include: *General (ex. Bardry Salaman) *Colonel (ex. Victor Hoffman) *Lieutenant Colonel (ex. Victor Hoffman) *Major (ex. Anya Stroud) *Captain (ex. James Dominic Fenix) *First Lieutenant (ex. Fahz Chutani) *Lieutenant (ex. Minh Young Kim) *Chief Sergeant (ex. Clayton Carmine) *Sergeant (ex. Marcus Fenix) *Corporal (ex. Dominic Santiago) *Private (ex. Anthony Carmine) References Category:Coalition of Ordered Governments Armed Forces Branches Category:COG military units Category:Organizations